


Honeybee

by actuallyklance (viktuuri_jpg)



Series: Citra Fanart/Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Castiel, Bee Hoodie, Bees, Castiel in a Skirt, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sam is smart as always, castihalo art, citra doodle, too smart for his own good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri_jpg/pseuds/actuallyklance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKAY AGENDER!CAS IN A FUCKING SKIRT, WHAT COULD BE BETTER?!<br/>THANK YOU CITRA FOR THIS, I AM E X C I T E D!!!! I'M GONNA EXPLODE WITH LOVE AND HAPPINESS FOR THIS ONE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS, GO LOOK AT CITRA'S DOODLE ON TUMBLR (castihalo)!!! Y'ALL NEED TO GIVE HER MORE ATTENTION. GIVE HER DOODLE ALL THE LOVE YOU CAN POSSIBLY GIVE BECAUSE IT'S AMAZING AND I LOVE IT.

***

"Cas! Are you ready? It's almost time to leave!" Dean called from outside Castiel's room. They were all going on a picnic today, as a field trip. The weather had been consistently amazing all week, so today they were going to sit outside and relax. Well, it wasn't so much a field trip as it was just walking the short distance out of the school building and into the field it sat next to.

Castiel stared at his wardrobe, tilting his head just a bit in contemplation. Should he go with the blue hoodie, or his new bee hoodie? He decided on the bee hoodie, the one with the black and yellow stripes and the little bees on the pocket. It had been a birthday present from Dean. Dean had seen Castiel eyeing it at the mall one day and surprised Castiel with it on April 1st. Everybody else had thought it was a joke, because of the date, but Castiel  _adored_  it. 

With that chosen, Castiel had to make another choice. Pants, or a skirt? Well... all his skirts barely reached mid-thigh, and that was against dress code, so maybe both? Castiel picked out a nice light colored skirt, and some pants.

After Castiel was fully dressed, he took a step back to look at himself in the mirror. The skirt hung perfectly on his hips; it even swayed a little when he moved, and the hoodie bunched up slightly over it. All in all, he felt good about himself today. Finally, he grabbed his keys and phone, and left his room. 

Castiel shared a house with the Winchesters after his parents died. Mary was the only one who would take him, and the Winchesters became a source of constant support and love. His room was across the hall from Dean's. Since Castiel wasn't exactly a morning person, Dean assumed the role of "alarm clock."

"Cas, c'mon! Get your ass-" Dean froze as Castiel exited his room, almost bumping into each other. 

"I'm ready, Dean," Castiel smiled happily. He loved good weather, and he was excited for today. "Do you think we should get something to eat on the way there, or will the school provide adequate snacks?"

No answer. Dean didn't look like he was breathing, and his face was starting to get red. "Uh..."

"What is it, Dean? Is something wrong?"

"N-no! No," Dean shook his head fast, looking like he was about to give himself whiplash. "Well, uh, don't wanna be late," Dean said, clearing his throat. "But... It's... that's..." Dean's eyes were glued to the skirt, and he swallowed loudly. "New."

"Oh!" Castiel smiled knowingly, fiddling with one of the fuzzy, black poof balls that hung from the drawstrings. "It's great, I love it."

Dean ended up just crowding Castiel into the wall. 

Castiel looked up at Dean, watched his eyes darken ever so slightly. Dean placed a hand on Castiel's thigh, trailing fire as it moved up and under the fabric of the skirt. 

"I... I thought you said you don't want to be late," Castiel reminded Dean, not actually caring. 

"You're cute," Dean just said, planting a kiss on Castiel's lips, while opening Castiel's bedroom door and practically falling in.

They ended up being late anyway.

***

Dean and Castiel's classroom was loud and chaotic with excitement. A random day off of work and pop quizzes, of boring lectures and handouts. While Castiel usually didn't mind classwork, he was still as excited as the rest of them. He clung to Dean's arm when the teachers told them to get in line at the door. 

"Hey, Cas! Looking good, there!" A redheaded girl came down the hallway toward Dean and Cas, who had been chatting about their memories of games they used to play during recess. 

"Thanks, Charlie! It's my favorite hoodie. Dean gave it to me for my birthday," Castiel grinned up at Dean.

"No! I'm not talking about-," Charlie laughed. "We all know where you got  _that_! I'm talking about that cute skirt you're wearing. That's new! Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I bought a whole bunch a couple of days ago. Thrift shop," Castiel replied, twirling his hips in place a bit to make the skirt swish out prettily. 

Charlie squealed. "Ahhh! _So_  cute! You are the cutest human bean alive, I swear!"

" _Hey_! What about plain ol' me?" Dean pouted as their group finally reached the huge double doors at the back of the building. 

"You're  _very_  cute, Dean," Castiel pecked Dean on the cheek. "Now, stop interrupting. We're talking about how I'm the cutest human bean alive. Right, Charlie?"

Dean rolled his eyes, but lead them all outside with a smile. The sun was soft and warm, and there were already a bunch of freshman kids running about and screaming.

Castiel breathed in; the air smelled of grass and flowers and  _sunlight_. 

"Let's go sit next to your brother, Dean," Charlie suggested, pointing to a spot in the middle where said brother was smiling at a pretty blonde girl.

"Good idea, milady," Dean ducked his head in a mock bow. "We shall harass little Sammy until he asks that girl out."

Castiel chuckled. "Don't bother him too much, Dean."

***

They all sat in the grass in a loose circle, on top of a plaid blanket. Just like a real picnic. There was even a basket of food. 

"Wow, they really went all out today," Charlie nodded in approval. 

"Ooh! Pie!" Dean shouted, diving for it before anyone else.

Castiel smiled fondly from where he sat, surrounded by wildflowers and buzzing bumblebees. He watched as their fat, little bodies swayed and bobbed from flower to flower. 

"Here, Cas. For you," Dean sat back next to Castiel, holding out an offering of PB&J sandwiches and some apple juice, then sitting down. 

"Thanks, Dean." Castiel took the food and leaned back into Dean's solid chest, just basking in the warmth and the glow of everything around him. He felt so happy and carefree. 

After everyone had eaten, they all laid down on their backs and stared up at the clouds. Castiel laid in the cradle of Dean's arm. Every now and then, someone would point up and pick out a shape.

"That one looks like a a ship!"

"That one looks like a dagger!"

"That one looks like a rose!"

"That one looks like an anchor!"

Castiel didn't think the fluffy, white blobs really looked like anything. He still watched, though, as they sailed in the sky. They were still pretty. Everything was pretty today. From the colorful flowers and the swaying grass, to the clouds and the certain shade of blue that the sky was. Castiel didn't know how he'd become so lucky. He had people around him that cared about him, loved him, and accepted him. It was the most content Castiel had felt in a long time. 

After a while, a bunch of the staff had decided it was a good idea to play tag against the students. Everyone was running and screaming, squealing with laughter and delight. Castiel stopped under the shade of a tree, trying to hide behind its low branches. Ms. Mills had been "it" for only a few seconds before she singled out Castiel. He breathlessly looked around. Ms. Mills was nowhere to be seen.

"Gotcha!" Ms. Mills tapped Castiel on the shoulder from behind, startling him half to death.

"Aw,  _dammit_!" He whined, as his criminal justice teacher bolted away with a loud cackle. Castiel ran, chasing after her.

"Castiel's it! Castiel's it!" Ms. Mills shouted, zigzagging through a horde of students. Castiel lost her.

"That way! Get Mr. Singer! Get Mr. Singer!" A couple of sophomores said, directing Castiel to the surly shop teacher. 

"Bobby! Watch out! Cas is it!" Dean warned his uncle. 

"You're really gonna go after an old man?" Mr. Singer groaned, turning on his heel and sprinting. 

"Old man, my ass," Castiel grunted, picking up his speed. 

Castiel heard Dean's loud, belly-laugh as he chased after Bobby. 

The battle raged on for another half an hour, until some kid tripped over a branch and busted his face. While the kid said he was fine, the game came to a close. 

***

"I think it's lunch time," Sam said, even though he was currently hanging by his legs from the branch of a tree. His shaggy hair stuck out ridiculously. 

"Ya think so, Sammy?" Dean, without even a hint of a warning, shoved his brother's legs off the branch, and caused Sam to fall. 

"Dean!" Sam didn't even get hurt. He somehow landed on his feet in a low crouch. The kid had scary good reflexes. "You're such a jerk!"

"I would agree with you, Sam, but you seem okay," Castiel pointed out from where he sat under the shade of the tree. He was weaving a flower crown out of the pile of daisies Dean had picked for him earlier.

"Is no one on my side?" Sam whined, plopping on the ground across from Castiel.

"I am!" Jess smiled, coming to their little gathering with a handful of cups that were dangerously close to spilling over her lovely white sundress. "I even brought refreshments."

"Thanks, Jess!" They all said together.

"Oh! And I was talking to Charlie," Jess continued. "She said that Ms. Mills said that there's gonna be ice cream later!"

"Sweet!" Dean held out his hand for a high five. Jess accepted. She turned to Sam and they started chatting.

Dean sat by Castiel, watching him work. Castiel's fingers gently wove the stems, making sure none of them broke. There were enough daisies here to make two crowns, and he was on his second one. 

He put down the one he was working on and handed Dean the finished one. "Here. This is for you."

Dean placed the crown on his head, making sure not to crumple the petals. "How do I look?"

Castiel thought for a moment, taking in the sight of the way the sun's rays filtered through the leaves and illuminated Dean's freckled face. The flower crown framed his head perfectly, giving him a more delicate look. He noticed how Dean's green flannel matched the stems and the grass all around them, matched the color of his eyes. Castiel smiled, feeling like his heart couldn't get any fuller. Dean was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. "Like a forest king."

Dean grinned proudly. "Hell, yeah! I'm a king!" 

"King of what? King of the jerks?" Sam shot back, pausing his conversation with Jessica to see Dean in his flower crown.

"Aw, don't be a bitch, Sammy! You're just jealous that I'm royalty now," Dean replied, sticking out his tongue.

Sam gave him a bitchface and turned back to Jess, beginning a new conversation about all the times him and Dean had a prank war. 

"Dean," Castiel had finally finished his own crown, placing it atop his thick hair. "How's mine? Did I put it on crooked?"

Dean's eyes were a green so intense, Castiel wondered if they'd been made out of the same element as the grass below their feet. "You look perfect, Cas."

***

Castiel picked the coffee flavored ice cream, Dean picked the vanilla, Sam picked double chocolate, Charlie picked cotton candy, and Jess picked strawberry.

They all had sticky mouths and fingers by the time they were done, laps littered with stray sprinkles and small drops of ice cream. They were back to lying in the sun now, their stomachs appeased for another short while. 

"What do you think will happen after we leave?" Charlie asked no one in particular. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"I mean, like. After we graduate. Do you think they'll do this again after we're gone? Will we be the ones that started this? Will anyone remember us?" Charlie fired off even more questions.

Her uncertainties sank into Castiel's brain, leaving him wondering what any of this really meant. Castiel sat up abruptly, thoughts now racing in his mind.  _Will_  anyone remember him? Does  _any_  of this matter? In the end, will he be remembered as the kid who "couldn't make up his mind" or will he just be forgotten? Castiel didn't know what to think. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean sat up as well, scooting closer to him. "What's wrong?"

Castiel shrugged. "Nothing, really."

Dean frowned. His flower crown was crooked now. "C'mon, bee. You're lookin' all stormy and shit."

"It's just... What Charlie said," Castiel began, noticing how Charlie was listening intently. "Will anyone remember us? Did we even make the slightest difference in the world by being here?"

Sam and Jess were paying close attention as well. Jess looked lost, but Sam was used to Castiel's sudden bouts of existential crises. He furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Charlie and Dean also seemed to be thinking of an adequate rebuttal. 

"Cas," Sam and Dean started at the same time.

"You go, Sammy. You're better at words than I am," Dean gave his brother permission to speak first with a confident wave of his hand.

Sam grinned briefly at the comment, then got serious again. "Cas, every single person wonders if high school mattered. If they were the best or worst years of their lives. If how they were in high school determined who they'd be forever. If what they went through in their comparatively short time here, mattered in the long run. I genuinely believe that everything that happens to you, shapes you to be whoever you are. And, the lives you touched while here, they'll probably be forever changed as well. Because you were a part of their past. Maybe high school itself doesn't exactly matter; the work, the tests, the stress of trying to be good enough to graduate and be somebody. But, when you're somewhere far away from here, married to Dean and hopefully doing the things you love, that will most likely matter more. Yeah, it's sad that people forget about you, and memories fade... But, that's life. You gotta accept that. Things change." Sam shrugged. "High school can be whatever kind of experience you need it to be. A lot of people remember their high school selves differently."

Everyone was quiet for a long time, just absorbing Sam's words. He was way too aware and intelligent for a fourteen year old. 

"Wait," Dean waved his hands frantically to get everyone's attention. "Did you just say _married_?"

Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel blushed, actually liking the sound of that. "Don't be dense, Dean," Sam threw a twig at his brother. 

Charlie laughed brightly. She still looked thoughtful, though. 

Dean turned to Castiel, who was still blushing a bit. "Do you wanna get married in the summer or the spring?" Dean asked suddenly, taking hold of Castiel's hands and bringing them to his lips. Castiel's heart thudded loudly in his ears. 

"Y-you actually... want to?" Castiel was baffled. They were too young to be making these kinds of decisions.

"Well, yeah. I know we're too young, blah blah blah," Dean ghosted his thumbs over Castiel's knuckles, raising goosebumps on Castiel's skin. "But, you're kind of the only person I see when I think about my future."

Speechless. Castiel was speechless. No one had ever had so much faith in Castiel before. At least, not like this. Sam has faith in him. They're like brothers. Sam would obviously care and whatnot. Mary obviously has faith in Castiel. She's the angel watching over the whole family. Dean, on the other hand... Castiel didn't want anyone else to look at him the way Dean did. As if Castiel himself was the only wonder of the world. 

"I... You-" Castiel wanted to cry. He thought of how Dean looked so pretty in the springtime. "Spring. I like spring."

Dean smiled softly, leaning in for a light kiss that set Castiel's heart on fire. "Spring wedding it is, then."

**_~THE END~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Citra! This one made me really happy. I'm really satisfied with this one! I saw your doodle and almost exploded with the urge to WRITE. (I've been doing a lot of near-exploding lately.) I hope you enjoy!!  
> As always, thank you all for reading. I love you all! Go thank Citra! She's super duper awesome. perdizzion for twitter. castihalo for tumblr.


End file.
